The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the unpatented, proprietary seed parent, Echeveria hybrid referred to as ‘#26’ with the pollen parent an unpatented proprietary Echeveria hybrid referred to as ‘Big Red.’ The crossing was made during October of 2005 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. ‘Crimson Tide’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in February 2007, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Crimson Tide’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative leaf cuttings in February 2007. ‘Crimson Tide’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.